The University of Nevada Las Vegas, School of Public Health, proposes to develop institutional capacity to address health disparities in Nevada and the region. The three-year project will focus on the development of UNLV resources and infrastructure as a prelude to initiating full-scale health disparities research, community outreach, training, and education aimed at addressing and ultimately eliminating health disparities. The project includes five core components. The Administrative core will establish the Center's infrastructure, develop the capacity of the University to conduct research on minority health and health disparities issues, and provide project management and oversight. The Research core will conduct three feasibility studies and three pilot projects to provide a foundation for on-going research. The feasibility studies will focus on issue definition, data development and technology development. The three pilot studies will 1) examine screening, follow-up and treatment issues for Hispanic women diagnosed with breast or cervical cancer; 2) study access to care issues for the working poor in Southern Nevada, in particular those who work in the tourism and hotel industries and including uninsured, underinsured and insured individuals; 3) Translational research focusing on diabetes prevention programs targeting American Indian populations. The Outreach core will develop community research partnerships, State level data partnerships, policy and planning partnerships, and multidisciplinary partnerships within UNLV and the State college system. The Training core will provide training, mentoring, and recruitment for new and prospective students and faculty. Training will include workshops that focus on issues of human subjects protection in a community context, and community based participatory research. The Education core will develop two graduate level courses on health disparities and a plan for infusion of health disparities topics into the existing curriculum. The project will partner with two existing EXPORT centers and multiple university, community and State partners. [unreadable] [unreadable]